Dancing in the Moonlight
by Eris Queen of the Shadows
Summary: Harry breaks Ginny's heart and Colin decides to help convice Harry that he is in love with Ginny.


Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but that honor belongs to the great Goddess J.K. Rowlings. Anywho, enjoy the fic. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
He broke her heart and the sad thing about it was that he had no clue he had just done it. With three simple words he broke her heart into a trillion little pieces. "She said yes! Can you believe it Ginny? Cho said yes! Cho and I are going to the Yule Ball!" Harry shouted running into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ginny forced a smile on her face as she ran over to Harry and gave him a huge hug. "That's wonderful Harry. See I told you that all you had to do was ask her and that she would say yes."  
  
"I know, but I couldn't have done it without you Gin," Harry replied happily returning the hug. "I owe you so much you know that."  
  
"Think nothing of it Harry. I am just glad to see you smile for the first time in a long while."  
  
Harry nodded and sighed. Knowing that she was referring to the fact that he had hardly had any joy in his life since his Godfather Sirius had died last year. His eyes almost bulged out of his head when he spotted the clock in the common room. "I've got to go Ginny. It's almost time for Qudditch Practice. I'll see you when I am done and you can help me figure out what to get Cho for Christmas, okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded, as Harry pulled away and rushed upstairs. A few minutes later he appeared again with his gear and hurried out the portrait hole. As soon as he was gone Ginny dropped down onto the couch she had been formerly sitting on and began sobbing. "Ginny? What's wrong?" a voice asked suddenly.  
  
Ginny looked up from her crying to see her best friend Colin Creevey standing in front of her. "I just saw Harry run out of here with the biggest grin on his face. I thought that he actually gathered the courage to ask you to the Yule Ball."  
  
"He didn't ask me to the Ball. He asked Cho," Ginny replied mournfully.  
  
"He asked Cho Chang? The girl who he dumped last year?" Colin asked sitting beside Ginny on the couch.  
  
Ginny nodded sadly as Colin wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Apparently he wanted to try and get back with her."  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Ginny sat in the common room late two nights before. She was struggling to finish her homework for Care for Magical Creatures. Hagrid had asked for one parchment long paper on any magical creature of their choosing. Ginny had chosen Blue Nurfs, thinking that they would be an easy topic. But to her surprise there was very little information on the creatures.  
  
She had been so absorbed in looking up information on the creatures that she didn't notice Harry come into the common room until he plopped down on the couch beside her. Ginny let out a scream as Harry placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Whoa! It's only me Ginny." Harry said trying to calm Ginny down.  
  
"Merlin Harry! You scared me to death! Don't sneak up on people like that," Ginny replied.  
  
Harry looked sheepish. "Sorry but I did call your name twice. You didn't seam to hear it."  
  
"It's all right. What are you doing here anyway? You are usually only up this late if you have had a nightmare."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I haven't had a nightmare. I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Sometimes it helps to talk it out. Makes things clearer from time to time."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny for a moment. Ginny was sure to be the easiest person to tell. Ron and Hermione had been giving him strange looks every time he mentioned the subject. Like they were expecting him to admit something. "Okay. See there is this girl that I like."  
  
Ginny could feel her heart began to race. It was no secret to most people that Ginny had not lost her crush on Harry even though she dated both Michel and Dean last year. In fact it had gotten much stronger since both she and Harry had become friends. Ginny urged him to continue hoping that the girl would be her.  
  
"And I was wondering if I should ask her out. See at first we really didn't get along good but now I would consider us friends. This is why I am not sure if I should ask her out or not."  
  
"The only thing that I can tell you to do Harry is to follow your heart. If it tells you to go for it then go for it. The worst thing that could happen is that she could say no."  
  
"You are right Gin. The only thing I can do is go for it. Thanks. I'll ask her tomorrow."  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"And you thought that girl was going to be you didn't you?" Colin asked.  
  
Ginny nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "We were so close since this summer when I started writing to him. I thought that he felt similar to what I did. But I guess I was wrong."  
  
Colin sighed and tightened his hug on Ginny. Part of him wanted to go outside and knock Harry's front teeth out of his mouth and the other part wanted to hex Harry into next week. But Colin knew that Ginny needed him right now. It was then that an idea formed in his head. A rather tricky little plan that would pay Harry back and maybe get the prat to see that he did have feelings for Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?" Colin asked.  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
Ginny instantly pulled away from Colin. "What? But Colin.what about Stefan Worthington? I thought that you had a crush on him."  
  
Colin nodded. "I do, but I thought that you might like to take a little revenge on Mr. Potter. You are the only person besides my parents and my bother Dennis who knows I don't fancy girls. And according to many of the girls that I have become Devishly handsome," Colin said this with his best Gildaroy Lockhart impersonation.  
  
Ginny broke into laughter about the last line. "No Colin. It's okay. I am not going to stand in your way of hooking up with your man."  
  
Colin smiled at Ginny. "You are my best friend Ginny. You are far more important to me than any guy is. So what do you say? Will you be my date for the Yule Ball? I promise that I will be a perfect gentleman and I will pay for everything."  
  
"Oh all right. I'll go with you."  
  
"Great! I'll take you to Hogsmead tomorrow and we'll go shopping for new dress robes. Merlin knows that I need some and I am sure that you wouldn't say no to a new pair yourself."  
  
"But I don't." Ginny tried to explain.  
  
Colin held up his hand. "Don't say it. I will buy them for you. Just think of it as your birthday and Christmas present for the next couple of years. Besides, we are going to have to knock Mr. Potter off his feet if we want him to realize that he has feelings for you."  
  
Ginny looked skeptical but reluctantly agreed. She hoped that what ever Colin was planning would actually work.  
* * *  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Ron roared after Qudditch practice as he and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I asked Cho to the Yule Ball. What's wrong with that?" Harry asked not understanding why Ron was yelling at him.  
  
"I thought that you didn't like Cho anymore mate. Wasn't she always crying and asking about Cedric? Almost like she was trying to replace him with you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that was last year. I didn't give her time to move on. So I figured that I would try it again. You never know it could work out this time," Harry replied with a smile.  
  
"Or it could blow up in your face worse than last time," Ron pointed out.  
  
Harry sighed. "At least I asked out the girl that I like. You don't even have the balls to ask Hermione."  
  
"Oy! Hermione isn't just the type of girl that you can ask out on the sper of the moment. She is an elegant woman that you have to show her how much you care for her before you can go into a relationship with her," Ron replied.  
  
Harry gave Ron a look and he sighed. "Okay you are right. I don't have the balls to go up to her and say 'Hermione I have had a crush on you since second year. Would you do me the honor of going to the Yule Ball with me?'"  
  
"If you said it to me, why can't you say it to her?"  
  
Ron sighed again. "She's special Harry. I don't want to muck it up by doing something wrong. I'm scared to ask her."  
  
"You better do it soon mate other wise someone else is going to get the same idea that you have," Harry replied as Ron gave the password to the Fat Lady and they walked into the common room.  
  
It was then that Harry notice Ginny and Colin sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace talking quietly. Harry felt a wave of jealously wash over him when he noticed how close Colin and Ginny were sitting. "Getting rather comfortable aren't you to?" Ron joked when he spotted Ginny and Colin.  
  
Ginny looked up at her brother and smiled. "Well, he's my date for the Yule Ball. I have every right to get comfortable with him."  
  
From the corner of her eye Ginny could see Harry's face go dark before he stormed upstairs to his room. Ron gave Ginny a confused look before he too went upstairs. When they were both gone Colin burst into laughter. "Looks like my plan is going to work better than I originally thought Ginny. Harry almost turned Slytherin green when he heard that I was taking you to the Yule Ball."  
  
"If you say so Colin." Ginny replied still not sure why Harry was acting like he was.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Well, that's it for now. Sorry it's so short. I will try to make the next chapters longer. Please leave me a review so that I will know if you liked this story or not. 


End file.
